Episode 89c (Molly Runs Away)
Plot Based on the film Bubble Guppies: The Movie. Molly's friends were really worried and sad about Molly. Back in Pickerington,Molly was having a great time until she began to miss her friends and her family.(but it has crying sobbing and weeping sorry) Transcripts Meanwhile in Pickerington... (Molly is in her room put on her princess dress and she wore her pink jacket over it, she sighed softly) Molly: "Gosh, I sure miss my parents and my friends of course. I really wish I would come back home to Baltimore." (Molly grabs out her microphone and sings a song) Molly: BALTIMORE, my home...BALTIMORE, where my friends live...BALTIMORE, I miss you... Molly: Gilly, is the one that I love. The one I really miss. Along with my other friends. Molly: BALTIMORE, my home...BALTIMORE, where my friends live...BALTIMORE, I miss you..." (Two robots came into the room. They look a little shorter than Molly. One robot is red and the other one is green. They look like Gil and Nonny,except their hair color and tail colors are reversed.) Molly: "Who are you guys?" Red Robot: "I'm Mangus." Green Robot: "And I'm Levanny." Molly: "Are you guys here for me?" Mangus: "Actually,we're here to show you something. Follow us." (Molly follows the robots outside the mansion. Then,they came upon a multicolored house. When they came inside,Molly saw four robots. One was orange,another one is yellow,another is blue,and another one is purple. The orange one looks like Goby-the tail color and hair color are reversed. The yellow one looks like Oona-it's not female. The purple one looks like Deema-it's not female. The tail and hair colors are reversed. The hair is worn in Gil's style. Tail and hair color are lighter. And the blue one looks like goby-looks much smaller,the hair and tail color are darker.) Molly: "Who are you guys?" Orange Robot: "I'm Scarazoni." Yellow Robot: "I'm Claudio." Purple Robot: "I'm Buppet." Blue Robot: "And I'm Cosmio." Molly: "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Molly." Back in Baltimore... (Josh came in Molly's room. He finds that Molly is nowhere to be seen.) Josh: "Molly? Molly where'd you go?" (He was getting worried.) Josh: "I wonder what happened to her..." (Josh swims downstairs to Molly's mother. She was near the couch, trying to scrub the paint off the fabric.) Josh: "Mom,I don't see Molly anywhere." Molly's Mom: "What are you talking about?" Josh: "I went into her room, and I couldn't find her anywhere." Molly's Mom: "You're telling me that...she's GONE?! She can't be gone. Oh. Where could she be! She's probably still at school!" Josh: "I'll go check! And I think you should come with me!" Molly's Mom: "Okay. Honey! I think you should take over for me." Molly's Dad: "Okay." (Josh and his mother swam to the preschool. There all he could see is nobody. Josh knocked on the wall near the door.) Josh: "Molly? It's Josh!" Mr Grouper: "Hey are you Molly's brother?" Josh: "Yeah. Is Molly here?" Mr Grouper: "No,she wasn't." Josh: "She didn't run away, didn't she?" Molly's Mom: "How did she run away?" Josh: "I don't know. Maybe YOUR ANGER MADE HER RUN OUT OF TOWN!" Molly's Mom: "Oh no, I'm the one who made poor Molly cry. But why can't she return?" Mr Grouper: "I don't know!" Josh: (sniff)"She's just the only person who's in my mind right now! And I really miss her!"(sniff) Mr Grouper: (begins feeling sad)"I know how you feel! This is just so sad! So sad." (The Josh started to weep.) Back in Pickerington... (Molly was at a carnival with the robots. She was really having lots of fun in her new hometown. Then Doheny appeared right before her eyes!) Molly: "Doheny! It's you!" Doheny: "Yes,it's me! And your robot friends too." Molly: "I really like it here,Mr Doheny. I wish I could stay here." Doheny: "But Molly...wouldn't you rather be at YOUR hometown?" Molly: "But...I don't want to go back...I like it here." Doheny: "I know how you feel...your happy here,but you'll be happier where you actually are." Mangus: "Hey,Doheny. Come and join us on some rides." Doheny: "I'll be right there! Want to come join us Molly?" Molly: "I'd rather go get some ice cream." Buppet: "I'll go with you." Doheny: "That's very nice of you,Buppet."(slithers away) (At the ice cream shop,Buppet and Molly are at a table. Buppet enjoys his banana sundae,but Molly barely touched her strawberry sundae.) Buppet: "Molly,is everything okay?" Molly: "My friends and family are probably missing me. And I miss them."(sang) Molly: I'm lost. Gil: I'm low. Molly: nowhere. Gil: to go. Molly: it hurts. Gil: to know. Both: we're far apart. Molly: wish I. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart.friends need their friends on each one the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colours we need to be there(to be there). Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: so blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart.friends need their friends on each the other depends like a rainbow lovely and rare all the colours we need to be there(to be there). Molly: wish I. Gil: could see. Molly: where he. Gil: might be. Molly: oh why. Gil: are we. Both: so far apart. Molly: I could. Gil: boo hoo. Molly: so sad. Gil: so blue. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. Molly: because. Gil: we two. Both: are far apart. (Some space snails and lobsters who ever listening clapped and cheered. Some were crying.) Buppet: "You must've really missed your family and friends." Molly: "I know. And when I think about them,it just makes me so glad that they love me." Back in Baltimore... (Josh and his mother are still feeling sad about Molly's disappearance.) Molly's Mom: "C'mon, Josh! We better go home!" Josh: "Boy, sooner or later, someone will just feel sad about Molly. We'll just have to form a search party." Molly's Mom: "We better go now!" Mr Grouper: "Okay, Goodbye..." (Josh and his mother swims home as the sun lowers into the horizon.) not over yet end of part 3 Episode 89d (Molly Runs Away) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Crying episodes